


Something Celestial

by theoncomingscarlettstorm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingscarlettstorm/pseuds/theoncomingscarlettstorm
Summary: Phil had a funny habit of categorizing people as he met them. They could be anything; the sun, the planets, or the stars, the grass, the flowers, or the trees, the ocean, the fish, or the coral. It was something he did as a kid and never really stopped, just stopped being vocal about it.





	Something Celestial

Phil had a funny habit of categorizing people as he met them. 

They could be anything; the sun, the planets, or the stars, the grass, the flowers, or the trees, the ocean, the fish, or the coral. It was something he did as a kid and never really stopped, just stopped being vocal about it. It was almost a subconscious thing now. 

His mother represented tropical birds, his father the alligators he always pointed out when they were in Florida. His brother was something canine and his brother's long term girlfriend came through to him as butterflies.

He had always wondered what he was. He remembered long childhood afternoons where he'd stare into the clouds, making figures and imagining what he came across as. 

Could he be the cats his neighbor had? No, he was allergic and he couldn't very well be allergic to himself. Could he be a squirrel, fast and social? No, squirrels made him nervous. Perhaps one of the elephants he saw on holiday last year? No, he was far too clumsy and wasn't near wise enough. Maybe he was the clouds themselves, light and free? No, that didn't feel right. 

Whatever he was was a mystery to him, one he longed to solve.

This practice especially manifested itself in times of anxiety, like now. 

He had just come from an interview whose fate would determine whether or not Google would make him a partner. He'd been doing the vlogging thing for awhile, and was quite enjoying it, so when the website creators asked him to attend a conference to help discuss the future of YouTube, he'd jumped at the offer. 

Of course, they'd wanted to meet him beforehand to see if he was a good fit. Phil felt like it went well; he'd been ten minutes early, worn a tie, and only stumbled a little bit through his words. 

Still, professional situations made him anxious. He had started to assign everyone on the train back to his Manchester apartment.

Grasshopper, bluebird, rock spring.

The train stopped and he weaved his way through the busy station. Getting a cab had been easy enough and he was turning his keys through the door before he knew it, his frazzled mind greatly shortening the journey.

Phil’s keys jingled as he dropped them on the table by the door and slipped off his shoes. He was too tired to cook, so instead planned to order a pizza and watch LOST. 

He'd just settled into the couch with his pajamas when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Phil, it's PJ," another Youtuber he'd met recently.

"Hey, you alright?" 

There was a response, but Phil couldn't hear it over the buzz of chatter and pounding music. 

"Sorry?" He asked

"Yeah, gimme a minute," there was a slight shuffling sound then a small bang. Phil could still hear music, but it was muffled. "Better?"

"Yeah, that's good, thanks."

"Okay, nice."

"So, what's up?" Phil asked, cringing at his voice sounded. He hated talking over the phone.

"Uh, I'm at this party," Phil had guessed that, "and there are a few other vloggers here, I thought you'd might want to come by and meet 'em,"

Phil sighed softly into the receiver. He had no interest in this party, but PJ was becoming a good friend, and meeting others who did the same thing he did always opened up more creative opportunities.

"It's a bit late, Peej."

"Yeah, but it's a Friday."

"Is it mostly creators, or..." He let the question trail off.

"No, my buddy, who makes stuff, Chris, remember? He's having some people over and some friends of his brought some students from Manchester Uni over, so it's sort of a mix of students and creators and whoever else," PJ said. "But there are still a lot of Youtubers who'd love to meet you," he finished, hoping the big crowd wouldn't put Phil off.

It did, a bit. 

He remembered how uni parties were, and wasn't too big a fan. PJ sensed this in his hesitation to respond. 

"Please? It'll be fun, and it'd be nice to have someone else I know besides Chris, who’s now gone off to telling everyone ridiculous stories. Honestly, if acting never works, he should try comedic writing."

There was pleading in PJ's voice and Phil knew the nervous want for a friendly face in a large crowd. He let out a big sigh and said, "Fine, where is it?"

PJ whooped and said he'd text him the address. Phil sighed once more and pushed himself off the couch to shower.

\----

Phil knocked on the door, doubtful his hesitant knuckles could be heard over the music. Maybe he could just sneak home without anyone knowing he was here. 

But that wouldn't be fair to PJ. 

Phil breathed out and adjusted his plaid collar. He hated dressing for parties. He never knew what was too casual and what was too dressed up. He ended up going with black jeans and a red button up, hoping that was a good middle ground.

Unfortunately, the door swung open to reveal Chris.

"Hey, Phil! PJ said you were coming, but I wasn't sure, he said you'd had that meeting today." His words were slightly slurred, a mix of his northern accent and slight intoxication. "Come on."

He turned around, leaving Phil to follow him, closing the door behind. Chris led him to PJ, who was sat on a couch talking to a small crowd gathered around him. Glancing up and seeing Phil, PJ then nodded and excused himself.

"Hey, Phil, thanks for coming." He gave Phil a one armed hug.

"Yeah, of course, no problem," Phil said, not meaning it at all.

"Here, come meet these guys."

Phil spent the next half hour or so learning people's names and their channels, though he knew he'd never be able to match the up correctly by the end of the hour. 

He nodded along to stories and silently slotted them in categories in his head. PJ was still a beaver, the red haired girl was probably a fish of some sort, though he couldn’t decide the species, the blond with pink highlights was a sea lion, the dark haired boy with the strong accent was probably a monkey. He was just deciding on the buff blonde when the redhead slapped PJ's arm.

"Chris is telling that story from London!"

"Ah, Phil, you have to hear this, honestly."

Phil gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, course, let me find a drink first, yeah?"

"Okay, cool." They traipsed over to Chris’s table, where he was sat dramatically waving his hands to emphasize his words while Phil went to find the kitchen.

When he did, it was mostly empty, just two people he didn't know making out in the corner--gross--and a tall, brown haired boy examining the drinks.

Phil strode over to him and grabbed the first beer he saw (oddly enough, there wasn't any water in sight). The boy jumped so fast that he almost knocked over the bottles of harder alcohol, but he steadied them with his hand.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no, my fault, I'm an idiot." The boy tugged at his fringe and then turned to Phil, knocking over a couple of cans.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. Phil helped him straighten out the cans before turning to face him head-on again.

"Uhm, I'm Phil," he said, holding out his hand.

"I kn--I mean, Daniel. I'm Dan. Hi," the boy replied, awkwardly shaking Phil’s hand.

"Nice to meet you. Do you, uh, know Chris?" Phil twisted open his bottle and threw the cap in a nearby bin. 

Dan mimicked his movements. "No, a friend of mine dragged me here." He pointed to the couple sucking face. "I'm a undergrad at Manchester. Do you know him?"

"Uh, yeah. My friend PJ introduced me to 'im a couple weeks ago,"

"Oh, I met PJ, he's the one with the curly fringe, right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Phil answered, leading them to the door. Instead of heading for Chris’s table (where he was currently recounting a story Phil's heard three times), they dipped past the crowd to plop on the couch. 

"So, what are you studying?" Phil asked to fill the silence.

"Law," Dan answered, his tone not altogether pleasant.

"Oh, how's that?"

"Good." The long drink Dan took told Phil it was anything but. "What about you?" Dan asked.

"I graduated York awhile back, Language and Literature."

"That's cool," Dan said.

"Yeah." There was another awkward pause. Phil felt at a loss for words, but leaving the boy alone at the couch felt rude. Dan seemed to be thinking something similar.

"I, uh, also did a bit of post-graduate stuff in film editing and stuff,” Phil finally offered.

“That's cool, why the change from lit?” Dan asked, focused more on his drink than on Phil.

“I, uh, started doing this thing, I don't know if you know what it is, really, uh, YouTube? I make make videos and stuff for the int--”

“I know what YouTube is,” the boy interrupted with a small smile. He had dimples. “I was wondering where I knew you from, I've seen your videos.”

That was a bit of a surprise, and Phil un-cooly conveyed that by promptly choking on his drink. Dan laughed lightly, teeth slightly crooked and dimples growing deeper.

“Sorry, I, uh, I’m not used to that,” Phil stumbled through. He decided that maybe he had had enough alcohol, as he was awkward enough without its added effects, even though he knew half a beer wouldn’t have much effect on him. He was quite tall.

“S’okay,” he noticed now that Dan’s speech had grown a bit slurred as well. He must have been here for a while, given that he was about the same height and build as Phil. 

They actually looked a lot alike. Phil was a bit paler, with blue eyes instead of brown, but they pretty much shared the same body type and haircut, really. 

“Why are you staring at me?”

Shit. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, we look a bit alike, kinda, sorry,”

“Oh.” Dan blushed a bit and tugged on his fringe. He messed with his hair a lot. 

“Uh, so, what do you do?” Phil asked, hoping to move on swiftly. Then he realized that might be a bit invasive. “If you don't mind, sorry that may have been a bit--”

“Apprentice work with a firm, otherwise just school,” Dan saved him from his rambling once again. 

Phil smiled his thanks and asked, “So, do you actually like law?” That was definitely invasive, but Phil's mouth liked doing things on its own.

Dan sighed, rather than telling Phil off, and took another swig of his beer, finishing it off. “Not really. I mean, if you are interested in law I'm sure it's great, but…” he trailed off and attempted to take another drink.

“Uh, here,” Phil said, grabbing Dan's empty bottle. “I'll get you something else, water okay, or still alcohol?”

“Uh, water’s probably best, thanks,” Dan spoke, suddenly looked quite nauseous. 

Phil nodded and walked back to the kitchen. The couple was gone, but other than that it looked the same. He threw away both Dan's empty bottle and his own half filled one, searching through the cupboards for cups to fill up from the tap. He found one mug amongst a lot of bowls and decided it would work well enough.

When he returned, Dan had his head in between his legs. He kneeled in front of him. “Hey, Dan,” he said in a soft voice. “You alright?” 

Dan groaned in response. Phil felt bad for him. 

“Here,” he handed Dan the water, “drink this and I'll take you home.” 

Dan nodded meekly.

Phil walked over to PJ who was holding host over a group of complete strangers.

“Hey, Phil, what's up?” His words were definitely slurred. It didn't take much alcohol for PJ to get buzzed.

“Hey, Peej, I'm gonna leave, you alright getting home?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine,” he said, throwing his arms around Phil. “I'm gonna crash here ‘onight,” Phil carefully detached PJ’s limbs.

“Alright, well, phone me in the morning so I know if you died.” 

PJ nodded his head like that was the best idea ever before turning to comment on a girl's hair piece. Phil rolled his eyes and returned to Dan, who'd finished the water and was clinging to the cup like it was a life line.

“Hey, Dan, you ready?” Phil asked softly. 

Dan nodded but made no move to get up. Phil took the cup from his hands and Dan grabbed his wrist instead. He used this to lift Dan up and drape the boy's arm around his own neck. “Come on.”

They walked slowly out of the house and Phil pulled out his phone to call a cab.

“Uh, Dan, where do you live?” 

Dan’s brow pushed together and Phil had the sudden urge to push his thumb on the spot to smooth out his frown.

“Don’t ‘member,” he answered. 

Phil sighed and wondered if it was too weird to let a mostly stranger crash at his own apartment. He chose not to think about it too much as the cab pulled up and he gave the driver his address.

It took a bit of stumbling to get Dan to his place on the third floor as there was no lift. He had received quite a few sympathetic looks from the cab driver. 

Once they were finally inside, he led Dan to his room and allowed him to him crash on his bed. Phil could just sleep on the couch. 

He prepared a glass of water and some Advil and set it on the night stand. “Please don't throw up on my sheets,” he whispered before shutting of the lights and closing the door. 

It suddenly occurred to him that the whole time they had been talking, he hadn't assign Dan as anything. 

He shook his head to clear the unsettling thought and went to his kitchen to see if he had any bread left.

\---

Phil woke up sometime around nine and stretched out on the couch. It shocked him for half a second that he wasn't in his bed before remembering the previous night's events. He sighed and went up to make breakfast. He was hungry and he was sure that hungover Dan would be too. He had enough bread and marmalade to made toast and plenty of cereal. Unfortunately he didn't have anything to make pancakes or any proper hangover food, but this would have to do. He started on the coffee first.

Just as he was finishing the toast, Dan walked in bleary eyed and confused. Phil was tempted to make a sarcastic joke about how he looked back from the dead, but didn't.

“Hey,” he said instead. 

“Hi,” Dan responded.

“I made toast,” Phil pushed a plate towards Dan and got another mug from the cupboard. “Any milk or sugar?” Dan mumbled a thanks and told him how much of each to add. Phil then went to get two bowls and pour cereal.

“So, do you always get that drunk off of beer?” He asked, trying to make small talk. Dan shook his head, then placed his hands on his temples like that was a bad idea.

“Tequila shots, took awhile to kick in,” he mumbled. Phil nodded and pushed the bowl towards the boy, then went to sit next to him at the breakfast bar. They ate in quiet, with Phil glancing over at Dan trying to decide what he could be. Rabbit? No. Clouds? No. After the toast was gone and their bowls were mostly empty, Phil stood up to rinse them and pour more coffee.

“Thanks, by the way, that was nice of you to...yeah,” Dan said awkwardly, almost at a normal tone.

“No problem,” Phil said, because it really wasn't, surprisingly. He handed Dan a cup of water and Dan mumbled another thanks. Clouds felt closer than animals.

“Do you have any weekend classes?” Maybe rain? No, not that.

“No, just Monday through Thursday.” Snow? Nope.

“Cool,” Maybe it's nothing to do with clouds.

“I can leave soon, sorry,” Maybe just high up. Birds? No.

“No, you're fine, you can stay as long as you need,” Trees? Definitely not.

“Oh, thanks,” This is hurting my head.

“Uh, yeah, course, I have some clothes you can borrow if you want to shower,” Phil said, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

“Oh, thanks, that's nice of you,” Dan said with genuine surprise. Phil instantly thought maybe that was too much.

“No problem,” he said instead. “It's just, uh, down the hall, first door on the right, I'll, just, uh, get the clothes,” he stumbled through before leaving the kitchen, leaving Dan. In hindsight, leaving a mostly stranger by themselves in your house wasn't the smartest idea, but then again, neither was letting a drunk stranger spend the night and then make him breakfast.

Phil went through his drawers, looking for things that would fit Dan. They were similar enough that Phil didn't worry too much about it. He grabbed a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt. He paused for a second before putting a pair of pants and socks, blushing as he did.

“Here,” he said at the doorway of the bathroom where Dan was standing awkwardly. “There's clean towels in that cupboard,” Dan nodded.

“Thanks, again, you're being really nice, considering we just met last night,”

“Yeah, no problem,” Sloth? No.

\----

While Dan was in the shower, Phil played Sonic on his console. PJ called to let him know he was fine, at Chris’s, and severely hungover. Phil had laughed at that and wished him well before hanging up.

When Dan stepped onto the lounge area, he was still slightly damp and had his towel in hand.

“You have curly hair,” Phil stated stupidly. Dan instantly went to tug on his fringe, as if that would make it flat. He was blushing slightly.

“Yeah, I usually straighten it as it looks a bit hobbity,” He mumbled. Phil stared at him for a few seconds longer before clearing his throat.

“Uh, here,” he stood and went to take Dan's towel to the utility room. “I like your hair, by the way, I mean, when it's curly,” They both blushed and Phil left the room. Giraffe? Nope.

When Phil came back, Dan was sitting on the edge of the couch. He stood up as soon as he saw Phil. “Hi,” He said. Phil smiled at his awkwardness.

“Hi,”

“I should probably getting going,”

“Okay,” Phil responded, almost with disappointment. “Uh, here,” He walked over to the coffee table where there was a pad of paper and quickly scribbled his phone number on it. “Uh, call me, y’know, so I know you didn't die or something,” Phil shoved the paper in his Dan's hands, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“I will, thanks,” Phil could hear the blush in his voice. Instead of acknowledging it, he walked over to the door and held it out for him. They both said goodbye and then Dan was gone, like he was never there.

Except he'd left his clothes.

\----

Phil was finally ordering that pizza when Dan called.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hi, it’s, uh, me, Daniel,”

“Oh, Dan! Hi,”

“Hi,” Definitely not a sloth.

“So, you didn't die,” He could be fog.

There was a slight laugh. “Nope, alive and well,” Or maybe mist.

“You left your clothes,” Yeah, mist sounds nice.

“Yeah, I realized that in the cab,” Mist.

“Do you know when you can come and get them?”

“I was actually hoping I could tonight, if that's okay with you?” Nope, not mist.

“Yeah, that's fine,”

“Okay, cool, thanks again, seriously,” Why are you so hard to find?

“Honestly, it's not a problem, just come over when you can. Do you need my address?”

“Yeah, could you text it to me?”

“Yeah, that's fine,”

“Okay, thanks,”

“Yep, see you later,”

“Okay, bye,”

What are you?

\----

As Phil waited for his pizza, and Dan, he went through a list in his head of things he could be. He realized thinking this much about a stranger was weird, but he couldn't help it. He almost always found a thing to match the person by now, discluding himself. He could at least pinpoint where in the world they were, whether it was tropical, desert, marine, whatever. With Dan, he had no clue. He was so lost in thought that he killed Sonic four times. Sorry, Sonic.

The sound of the doorbell made Phil jump. He grabbed his wallet and went to collect his everything pizza. Yum. He gave the delivery girl a bigger tip because he'd accidently stepped on her foot when trying to take the box. After setting it down on the coffee table, he went to go get napkins and a drink when the door rang again. He wondered if he somehow messed up paying for the pizza when he opened the door to find Dan. His frown went again and he said, “Oh! Hi,”

“Hi,”

“Uh, come in,” Phil opened the door a bit more for Dan to get past. The boy scuttled past and let Phil shut the door.

“I'll get your clothes,” He said before turning to walk down the hallway. He had done the washing earlier that day and just put Dan's clothes along with his, so they were clean and neatly folded in the closet at the end of the hall.

“Here you go,” Phil pasted them to Dan who put them under his arm and handed Phil the shopping bag he was carrying, which he assumed contained his borrowed clothes.

“Thanks, again,”

“You say thanks a lot,”

“Oh, sorry,”

“And you apologize a lot. You don't need to do either,” Phil told him while putting the bar on the breakfast bar.

“Right,” Dan was standing by awkwardly again and Phil had the urge to shake him to try and get him to lighten his posture.

“Are you hungry?” He asked instead.

“What?”

“Are you hungry?” Phil repeated. “I just ordered pizza if you want to stay,” He guessed this was probably overstepping considering Dan had been passed out in Phil's bed this morning. But he kind of didn't care.

Apparently, neither did Dan has, after a second’s hesitation, he agreed.

As it turns out, they had quite a bit in common. While they talked and ate, Phil discovered that Dan shared his LOST obsession, his love for Pokemon and Final Fantasy, and his taste in music--everything from Muse, Fall Out Boy, and Radiohead to ‘ironically’ listening to Britney Spears.

And Phil still hadn't figured out what Dan was. He wasn't an elephant, nor an ostrich. He wasn't the ocean current, nor a wild fire. Phil had gone through quite a list in his head by the time the pizza was finished and the LOST episode was over, and he still couldn't figure it out.

When Dan was standing by the door with the clothes in his hands and shoes on his feet, Phil noticed his eyes. He had seen them before, obviously, but he hadn't paid much attention to them other than noting they were brown. Now he saw how they were dark in color, but where the light hit them, they were much brighter, almost like you could see into them. Phil could tell there was knowledge and thoughts behind them and instantly wanted to know all of it.

“What are you looking at?”

Stars, maybe?

“Nothing, just y--nothing,” He said. Dan left and Phil went to clean up the lounge.

Stars.

\----

Not stars.

This was the first thought he had when he woke up. Which then made him slightly annoyed that that was the first thought. Stars were closer than anything else he'd come up with, but it wasn't quite right. He shook the thought out of his head, deciding there was no use thinking about anything before coffee.

Today was a filming day, and he planned to talk about a few strange meetings he had in the Underground a week back. Phil set out his filming equipment--a flip camera balanced on a tripod with a desk lamp facing the wall in front of his bed--before he got dressed. Dressing for videos was similar to dressing for parties. He wanted to look good, but he didn't want to be overdressed as that wasn't really him. He ended up with another plaid button up, keeping a the top unbuttoned, and jeans.

After filming was editing, which took longer an it probably should have. Phil liked to make sure it was done well, which sometimes wasn't a good thing as he would rewatch it a billion times and still not be satisfied. He ended up just leaving it on his computer to work on later.

Having missed lunch, an early dinner was in order. Except he still hadn't gotten groceries. Phil considered going out to the shop and being responsible, but his hunger won out and he decided to go out. There was a pasta place not too far from his flat that was relatively cheap while still being good.

He grabbed his shoes and got his keys, hoping he could catch a cab if he walked a bit past his apartment rather than calling one.

He ended up walking all the way to the restaurant, which was fine, it wasn't terribly far and Phil liked looking at everything. When he got there it was mostly empty: a couple in a booth, three friends at the bar, a small family at a table. He walked up to the host station, waiting for the girl behind it to finish on the phone.

“Thrice in a weekend,” Phil turned around to see none other than Dan.

“Thrice?”

“Sorry,” Dan blushed slightly and Phil smiled in response.

“Are you here with anyone or…” Phil really needed to work on his awkward conversation.

“Uh, no, just procrastinating shopping,” Dan laughed.

“Me too,” A throat cleared behind Phil. The hostess was looking at him expectantly.

“Just the two of you then?” She asked. Phil looked over at Dan, who shrugged his shoulders, looking at them from under his fringe.

“Yeah, thanks,”

The girl lead them over to a booth in the back, handing them two menus and telling them their waiter would be with them shortly.

Dan's eyes looked really nice in the yellow light.

“So, how are you, y’know, since yesterday?”

“Uh, good, thanks,” Phil answered, blushing slightly. “You?”

“Yeah, good,”

Maybe he was a comet. He could be a comet. Or maybe a meteor?

“Why do you always look at me like that?”

“What?” Phil also needed to work on his subtly. Lucky, the waiter came and saved him from answering by asking what they would have to drink.

“Just water, please,”

“Water as well, thanks,”

“Alright, I'll give you a tick longer with the menu, yeah?” They both nodded their heads.

Phil opened his, avoiding eye contact with Dan, only half looking at the various options.

“Phil,” Dan said. Phil like the way he said his name, soft and like the end trailed off into a w sound. 

“Dan,” he replied, still not looking up. He could almost feel Dan roll his eyes and open up his own menu.

The waiter came back and they both ordered--alfredo for Dan, classic spaghetti for Phil.

“Uh, I, uh, categorize people,” Phil mumbled into his water.

“What?”

“I sort of assign things to people,” he said, the cup still to his lips.

“Things?” Dan's voice wasn't weirded out like he would have thought, but rather curious. Phil sighed and set the water down.

“Yeah, it was a thing I did when I was younger and just never grew out of.” Dan still looked confused. “Like, my dad, he's alligators. Or the hostess,” he pointed to the girl, “She’s those one clouds that are flat and hang low,”

“Stratus,” Dan supplied.

“Yeah, and PJ, he's a beaver,” Dan was silent for a moment before looking up at Phil.

“What am I?”

Phil sighed. “I don't know. I can't figure you out,” He picked up his water again and took a long drink so he wouldn't have to look a Dan.

“Okay,”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, you'll figure it out eventually,” Phil was not expecting that answer. He smiled, and Dan did the same, showing his deep dimples. 

Their food came and they just talked. It felt very natural, normal. Dan was in his second year of uni and was considering changing his major because he hated law, but had no idea what he could do instead. Phil told him of his insecurity about YouTube, about how he loved it, but it wasn't a proper job and neither was his temp position that helped pay rent. They both talked about family; they grew up in very different households, but there were similarities still. They shared stories from school and from friends. By the time they were done eating, Phil was surprised the still had stuff to talk about; he felt like he could stay in the booth forever.

The moon.

The thought came suddenly, so much that he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence.

“What?” Dan asked tentatively. “Phil?”

Phil smiled brightly and said, “Nothing, uh, just forgot where the story was going,” Apparently Phil's spirit was contagious as Dan smiled back with his dimples, and it reached his eyes, something Phil was starting see as an amazing rarity.

Definitely something lunar.

“Hey, do you wanna come back, uh, to my my place?” Phil asked, blushing furiously. “If you want to, I mean, you don't have to, I don't many you have plans, or like a girlf--”

“Yeah, Phil, I'm okay with that,” Dan interrupted, also blushing.

They walked back to Phil's place, talking about everything and nothing, their shoulders and backs of their hands brushing frequently. Then both had a constant light blush and their words were almost whispered.

Upon arrival, the pair played video games until they were too tired to work the controllers, and because Phil kept losing as he was staring a Dan. They fell asleep on the couch watching a Final Destination film. They both had smiles on their faces from their last conversation:

“Hey, Phil?” Dan asked, opening his eyes and turning towards the older boy.

“Hmm?” Phil didn't want to leave his half asleep state just yet.

“Y’know how you assign people things?”

“Yeah,”

“I think I found out what you are,” This made Phil open his eyes, his face close to Dan's “Hmm,” was all he said, feeling as if it would saying too much would make Dan stop.

“Something celestial, like the Sun,” Dan said, his voice softer than a whisper. Phil smiled and touched his nose to Dan’s.

“You're the moon,” Phil matched Dan's tone. 

Then he closed the space completely, placed a soft, closed-mouth kiss on the younger’s lips. Dan smiled with his eyes closed when Phil pulled away and turned around so Phil could envelope him in his arms before nodding off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute one shot I liked writing, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Special thanks to @phlordias on tumblr for betaing it, I appreciate it a lot!! Speaking of tumblr, you check out mine at scarlett-phan.tumblr.com for more of my works and other edits! Thank you for reading!!  
> -Marissa  
> P.S. Get hyped for a new chaptered work about soulmates that I am hyped about writing, first chapter will be posted Monday.


End file.
